Seddie on Shuffle
by Ember.Atlas
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge. Ten songs, ten moments in Sam and Freddie's relationship. "Just having him is really all I need in life…besides bacon…and ham"


I decided to try out the Shuffle Challenge because I thought it'd be really fun and it was. I was somewhat disappointed though because I didn't get one song that even reminded me of Seddie. But I think I did pretty good with what I was given. I hope I was in-character for the most part. It's hard though; you never know what song to expect and my mom made it harder, I had to keep pausing so she could go on and do her homework. Oh well, if its utter crap, I apologize.

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, it'd be called iSam.

* * *

_**You Were Meant For Me by Jewel**_

As the alarm blared, she lay still and kept her eyes shut tight. This was too unnatural, too new. This couldn't be real. It blared more frequently and finally Sam knocked it off the bedside table, sitting up as she did so. A shiver of anticipation went through her body and she opened her eyes hesitantly. White walls filled with nothing. The usual feeling of dread and numbed pain shot through her. When would she ever get used to this?

"Never…" she murmured, fingering the silk sheets. She heaved a sigh and dragged herself out of bed. Today Carly was forcing her to get out of the house to have "fun." How was that even supposed to be manageable with him gone? She didn't know. What had she done? Was it really that bad? But she supposed everyone had their breaking point. Freddie had had his. And now he was gone. As she walked out of the room, she half-expected him to yell, "Pancakes and eggs with bacon or sausages?" and her mouth was already open to say, "Yes please!" She sighed heavily, creaking down the stairs of her new apartment, replaying the rest of the conversation in her head.

"_I said 'or'!"_

"_And. I. Said…_yes_. Now make them both, Freddork, before I make you cry," she threatened noncommittally, twirling a spoon between her fingers._

"…_.Sam-"_

"_I said please!!! What more do you want from me?!?" she demanded, throwing the spoon at the back of his head before falling lazily into a chair._

Sitting at her empty table, she stared blankly at the place in front of her where the plate would've been. And it was then that she realized that he was gone and he was possibly the best thing that ever happened to her.

"You said you were meant for me…" she mumbled, tears appearing in her eyes. "And I was meant for you..."

_**Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake ft. Beyonce**_

"Must you be such a dork, Fredward?" Sam asked, huffing as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"But I'm your dork," he grinned and attempted to grab her hands from where they were wedged against her as she walked by him to her spot on the couch.

"That can easily be corrected," she said, swatting his hands away and dropping onto his lap. Griffin rolled his eyes at the two of them and then went back to cuddling with Carly, but not before saying, "I don't know how they go through life with each other."

Carly pulled back a little and snorted, "I don't know how they go through life with_out_ each other."

"I _couldn't_. Just having him is really all I need in life…besides bacon…and ham and- well all meat," Sam finally turned her head to meet his waiting, insistent lips. He pulled away shortly afterwards however and tilted his head, "What…?"

"You get me," Sam said as though it were obvious.

"No…I don't."

"You guys do right?" she said hesitantly. They shook their heads. They were staring at her as though she had another head. Suddenly she felt hot as she realized that she just let a thought she usually kept to herself slip out. She wanted nothing more to do than to hide away in some dark hole.

"Well…you know…" she trailed off as the room got silent. They all stared at her. No, they didn't know. "Aw jeez, you know, if…Freddie was all I had, in this life…you know-"

"I don't," Freddie repeated, leaning a bit closer as Sam bit her lip. He thought she might try to escape and so he tightened his arms and she wriggled nervously. He stared at her firmly, letting her know he wasn't dropping this, "Sam…"

"That…I think that would be enough…that you'd be enough," she said, looking up at him a little nervously. His response was to pull her even closer and steal as many kisses as he could before she eventually hit him.

_**Broccoli by McFly**_

"Arggghhhhh!!!!!!!" he said, hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room.

Why today?! Why did her sister have to come home today? He had planned this for a month. He was going to give her the bracelet; a simple little thing with an engraving that just said 'Sammy' which was a name reserved for Freddie and Freddie only. Sam was always doing this though (last time, she hadn't even come because he had mentioned the b-word, the "horrible green vegetable of doom") so he really shouldn't be so surprised. It was just that he was trying so hard to show her, to impress her. And all he wanted, at the very least, was for her to say she cared. He was sure it would happen after this would-be-great evening but noooo, then Melanie came and they had to have a girls' night before she left.

"…" he ran his fingers through his hair as he blew out the candles spread throughout the room. They had been going out for a year so of course she cared. But…sometimes it wasn't enough, especially when he told her he loved her and she made up some smartass comeback and to make it even worse, the boys at school never let him forget he was whipped and she'd never love him. Sometimes he believed it. But she had her soft moments that made it worthwhile. He was sure, so sure that tonight would've been one of them.

And he was right; it would've been. After all, he finally got the meal right. He had made it perfect, absolutely perfect; there was no broccoli this time.

_**The Reason by Hoobastank**_

"You're not perfect, either," he said quietly, his dark brown eyes staring through her. Sam's breath hitched in her chest. She knew that. Of course she knew that but hearing him saying it was…it hurt for some reason she couldn't even begin to understand or attempt to put into words. She didn't say anything for the rest of his quiet (so unlike the others) rant. She wasn't even sure she heard it.

She wanted to say she was sorry. Sam knew she had hurt him this time. Something in his eyes or his voice- or lack thereof- told her that. And now she felt this horrible, gnawing sensation in her stomach whenever she thought of what she said.

"_I don't know how I even tolerate your existence."_

She winced and wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling uncomfortable with herself. She hadn't meant for it to sound like that. It was just supposed to be another jab at him but she knew immediately that this time it wasn't. Not that the other times should be justified either. All those other times Sam had hurt him, it was nothing. She never thought about the pain she put him through. She should really stop that. And then another memory came to her…a long time ago a certain boy had wondered…

"_You ever think about being a better person? Maybe starting new?"_

"_Why would I ever do that, dork?!"_

She bumped into him the next morning and immediately clutched at his shirt as she rushed through her apology and pleaded with him to forgive her. She was done being a jerk, she told him. She was done taking him for granted and never taking his feelings in account. Because he had feelings, Goddamnit and she really needed to stop acting like they didn't matter. She _would_ stop. Because…he was her friend, best friend in fact and it just wouldn't do to lose him. She let go of his shirt and after no response, said hesitantly that…she just wanted him to know that. And he smiled and took hold of her hand, tugging her to class because she looked a bit overwhelmed by all the emotion she just let show and asked her what her reason was. She just smiled.

_You…_

_**Take My Breath Away by Jessica Simpson**_

When had the dork acquired such power? She'd like to know. She sighed, not unhappily as she moved in closer to him. As he pressed his lips against hers, a fleeting thought went through her mind ("_I love him_.") and she immediately beat it back. But Sam was losing the battle. Something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. Just _when_ did he learn how to make her feel like this?!

His hand slid innocently, chastely up the small of her back and instantly her body was flush against him as she sucked in a breath. He smirked and pushed his tongue into her mouth where they immediately began fighting for dominance. She made a noise in the back of her throat and clutched at his arms more desperately; she was losing it. Precious oxygen was yet again leaving. And then they were separated and his lips were all over her neck, biting and kissing and sucking and licking and she was having a hard time breathing, a "hard time" putting it lightly. She wound her fingers in his hair and tried to catch her breath, though they both knew it was futile for it was about a mile ahead of her and with Freddie touching and kissing her like that, there was no hope of catching up.

"I can't breathe. Stop. Taking. My. Air!" she gasped and he could tell that she was trying to sound intimidating but it was utterly ruined by her shaky breaths and heaving chest. He smirked and sucked harder.

_**Days Go By by Progress in Color**_

Freddie climbed out his window and stepped out onto the balcony where so many memories happened. His phone, always on and in his pocket was not ringing. He needed it to ring. He hadn't seen her in 2 weeks. That was 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes…

He was slowly losing it.

"…_Have fun…"_

"_Oh don't get all mopey on me; you nub. It's only 10 days."_

"_I'm not getting mopey! I'm just…" he had nothing to say and she offered a small smile, "Yeah…me too." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin on his shoulder and he hugged her back tightly._

But then 10 days turned into 14 days and he just couldn't deal with that!!! His mind was set on 10 which was already bad enough. He was starting to wonder if he would ever see her again...she would scoff and say he was overreacting if she was there.

"Freddie!" His head whipped around so quickly, he thought he heard a crack. But there she was. She was back. Finally. He stared at her, looked her up and down as she surveyed his expression. Finally as they made eye contact he said, "You said you were going to call."

"So you were okay?" She was surprised. _No glomping? No deep, unrelenting kisses? I was looking forward to that…_

"Tch. Yeah, of course I was fine. I mean, sure I missed you but hey, days go by," he shrugged and tried to look cool as he ran a hand over his hair and she laughed and called him a dork and threw her arms around his neck. "Sam." He breathed in her scent and from the way his arms tightened around her waist, she knew he was lying.

_**When I See You by Fantasia**_

"…and Freddie said-"

Sam flushed and felt her face turn hot and she took in a deep breath. Carly looked concernedly at her friend, "You okay?" She nodded, not entirely confident in her voice's ability. Carly turned back to the other girls but not before casting a worried glance her friend's way. Sam crossed her arms, and tapped her foot, feeling incredibly anxious and odd. It was hard enough when Carly made her admit to liking the geekwad. But now, even the mention of the dork's name sent a jolt through her stomach. Ugh, this was not acceptable. T-bo walked by with donuts (the wrong way again) on a stick and after turning the offer down, Sam went back to doodling on her notebook.

_Xoxoxo fb xoxoxo_

"Hey what's that?" Wendy asked curiously, leaning over as if to see the paper. Damn, this was why she didn't hang out with other kids. They didn't know her like Carly did. If she was drawing on a piece of paper, subtly hidden, Carly would have known not to ask. Unlike this nub. Carly and Jenna looked over curiously to see what she was talking about and Sam hurried to make up an excuse, placing her hands over the words as she did so. Thankfully, the front door opened and the bell on top dinged, causing the girls to look the other way and allowing Sam to hide the notebook in her book bag.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Freddie."

Her head snapped up and she met his intense gaze, "Hey Sam."

"H-Hey...Freddie."

_**Whoever She Is by The Maine**_

He sighed and picked up the phone. "Dork."

"Hi to you too?!" he exclaimed. He heard her sigh and could practically see her rolling her eyes as she muttered, "Whatever. What are you doing today?"

"…What do you need Sam?"

There was a huff and then, "Can't a girl ask how her best…dork is doing?" No answer as he smiled. "…Fine…feel like giving me a ride?"

……

"Where to?" Freddie said as she got in the car and he began driving. She didn't answer but just flipped through radio stations until she found a song she liked. She relaxed into the seat until… "To the park!!" She quickly grabbed the steering wheel and spun the car around as he almost missed the turn. He proceeded to yell at her and she proceeded to turn up the music and stare out the window.

"Why'd you need a ride here anyways!? It's like two blocks down from your house," he grumbled as he stopped the car and waited for her to get out. She didn't, "It's four blocks and be_cause_ you're coming with me," Sam said like it should've been obvious. She crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"I have work…and-"

"Well, today you're chilling with me and you're gonna forget about the rest of the world." When he didn't move she added, "Come on, you were late anyway and I'm…bored so we should have some fun." Frustrated when he still didn't respond, she pulled him out the car, grabbing the key from the ignition as well and running ahead to the swing set, forcing Freddie to follow.

She hopped on a swing, handing the keys back and looking up at him hopefully. He sighed and stayed with her and they chatted.

"…So she _cheated_ on you?!" she asked incredulously, wondering who would ever do that to _Freddie_. "I'm kicking her ass on Monday."

"It's cool; I didn't like her at that point anyways…and besides…I'm starting to get an idea of who I really want," he said and she blushed, not knowing if he was talking about her as his fingers brushed against her back.

"Whoever she is, I feel so sorry for her," Sam said, holding onto the chains tighter and smiling as she felt his hands at her back, starting to push her higher.

_**In Too Far by Acceptance**_

Freddie made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat as she separated from him and turned to leave. His hands, roaming over her body just a second ago, were now in midair, missing the feel of her underneath them. Sam turned back and smirked at him and he watched dazedly as she walked away from him.

He didn't particularly like this sneaking around behind Carly and everyone. She liked the thrill, he knew. And she didn't want to hear everyone if they discovered that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were dating so they kept it a secret. Deep down Freddie knew she was scared; scared of everyone's opinion and the two of them breaking up because of meddling idiots (Shannon, Valerie, etc). So he dealt with it. But sometimes- like now for instance- he'd try and persuade her to rethink her decision. And every time, she seemed to know and would wipe all thought from his mind- whether it was about relationships or not- and engage him in heavy make out sessions that tended to take his breath away.

"Sam! Wait-!"

But she was gone.

And damnit he was in way too far.

_**Small White Lie by Valet Parking**_

"Ugh, look at him. He's wrapped around her freaking finger," Sam scoffed, feigning disgust when all she really felt was jealousy. Carly looked at her friend, grinning slightly as she continued muttering things to herself. Then she turned back to Freddie.

"And how can he keep going back to her?!" she demanded, looking at Carly incredulously. Carly offered a shrug but the blonde girl had already turned back to the couple. Olivia kissed Freddie goodbye and he smiled dazedly. Sam bristled visibly. "She calls them small white lies when she cheats on him because she's "only" kissing other guys. Small white lies, my ass."

"I'd say someone was jealous," Carly said, smirking knowingly.

"And I'd say you're full of it," Sam muttered crossly. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and turned on her heel, leaving one last comment with her friend, "I don't like Freddie." And Carly let it go because after all, it was only a small white lie.

* * *

So I'm gonna tell you right now, I cheated a lot. But I didn't think you guys would want Backyardigans songs on here. Lol. Also, on a few songs, I went a little past the time limit. I know what you're thinking; those longs ones are all over the time limit but to tell the truth only two were over. The other 8 weren't. Anyways review please.


End file.
